doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumishi
Sumishi is a female fanmade character by Inkygenolphys74. Sumishi Kanakiko Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 1.14.24 pm.png|If Sumishi had a normal life she'd look like this. Schoolsumishi.png|Sumishi at junior high. Glitchedschoolsumishi.png|Sumishi in Act 2 Sumishiandkuroiyo.png|Act 3, and if YOU delete Hoshimi's character Justsumishi....png|Act 4. Description Name Breakdown Sumi -澄 meaning "clear" in the Japanese Language Shi - 詩'' meaning "poem" Kana - ''奏 meaning "play music" Ki - 希 ''meaning "hope" Ko - ''子 ''meaning "child" Kuroi - ''黒 meaning "black Yo - 世 meaning "world" Appearance Sumishi, has a slightly below average weight and height. Her junior high uniform is white, with green. She obeys the school's uniform poilcy, and wears her uniform every week day. On Sunday, she is usually wearing a monotoned hoodie, with a scarf, usually a white hoodie with a red scarf. Her hair is raven black, like her sister's and her eyes are royal blue like her sister's. She usually ties her hair in a tight pony tail that stays behind her back, which is hardly ever seen if you look at her from the front. She is more than often, mistaken for a boy when she wears her casual clothes, but it doesn't bother her. Sumishi when overwritten, gains a new look, almost glitched. Her eyes are dull and she always has the kitchen knife in her hand. If she is overwritten, and reset, her features return to normal. But glitches will appear around her, and soon, you'll see glimpses of Sumishi's dark companion Kuroiyo . Personality Even for a young child, Sumishi is an odd one. She is shy and quiet, but she does want to talk and play like all the other kids. She bottles her emotions, only letting some of the positive emotions come out. She lets out her sorrow and anger through tears, binge watching anime, playing music and folding Origami. She prefers to be alone, or with one or two friends. Her passive nature isn't fun to play with, and she's also a nerd. She has okay eyesight, she just needs glasses for things close up to her, but she doesn't mind. Her collections of unwanted items remains a mystery. Sumishi always has a scarf on, whether or not its hot or cold. She tugs and squeezes it when she's nervous, but mostly when she's lonely. She always feels lonely, like there was someone or something that was missing. Perhaps something that should have existed with her, and helped her throught tough times. Being overwritten, gave Sumishi an insight to what the world really is. A cycle of reoccuring events, and in each end, she's not there. This thought is repeated throught her thoughts, and since she's always lonely, the voice in her head crecendos and keeps going. Like the lavender town syndrome incident, ''her little ten year old mind couldn't cope anymore. 'From then on, she proceeded to obey everything the voice told her to, because it would talk less. It's first command, was to pick up the knife. :)' Dere(s) Sumishi is a Dandere mixed with Hinedere. Backstory Sumishi and Hoshimi were born to a normal family. The unfortunate event of their parents death lead to the two being cast into foster care, until Hoshimi was old enough to be independent. 15 year old was the age, and as soon as she turned 15, the siblings were given an apartment and a small allowance for them to survive off. Fortuneatly the schools nearby was open to all new students and they both continued their education. During the period of Foster care, they had one single woman as a fosterer. She was never abusive or nasty. Sumishi didn't know about Hoshimi, but she was sick of everyone showing faces of pity. 'They never 'saw 'us. Always looking down at us.' And then Sumishi ran away from the foster home. For around a month she wasn't seen. This is when she found Kuroiyo's code and saved it. The end of the month, and she returned, and as if nothing happened, continued her daily routine. By then people had started to like to play with her patience, and she became a target for bullying. This kept up, until when she graduated from elementary, she still had no friends. Sumishi became rather grim at junior high school, grades never failing, but her personality was rather... perculiar. She did still get teased or kicked occasionaly, but Kuroiyo's code ended up covering up all her fear and pain. Kuroiyo became the embodyment of madness in her, and insane as it sounds, from then, she forgot how to feel pain. Dialogue/Acts Act 1 Sumishi appears at school, claiming that her junior high broke, and she was allowed to come to her sister's school and visit the literature club. Sumishi introduces herself and afterwards, asks the protaganist, '"Why did you make me introduce myself?". Sumishi brought a poem along, and when the protaganist shows Sumishi his poem, Sumishi would, no matter what the content, say. ''"Don't you have anything better to do?"'' The protaganist will feel a little shocked, and either jumps back, or attempts a pat on the head to break the awkwardness which sumishi easily dodges and makes the cut throat motion, indicating Kuroiyo's existence. Sayori willl then rush in and say "Protaganist? What're you doing?!" Sumishi will announce that this was pointless and she was going to go home. Depending on how the protaganist interacts with Hoshimi afterwards, She may or may not appear after that. If the protaganist goes to Hoshimi's house for the festival, Sumishi will watch and stare. Act 2 Sumishi appears at school, claiming that her junior high broke, and she was allowed to come to her sister's school and visit the literature club. Sumishi brought a poem along, and when the protaganist shows Sumishi his poem, Sumishi would, no matter what the content, say. "...In this world it's kill or be killled you know? I want your soul. I want your soul ten thousand times, for what you did." Sumishi picks out a knife from her pocket. ''"You think you are above consequences? You idiot." The screen should freeze, since this is where Sayori should be coming in. Protaganist will not be able to do anything at that moment, then Sumishi announces that she is going to go home, since she was sick of this. Act 3 Sumishi hasn't been deleted because Monika forgot about the little ten year old. During a few of Monika's scenes and dialogue, in one of the windows behind her, you can see Kuroiyo smiling at you, with Sumishi in the opposite window with glitches all around her, and she's mouthing, "Did it really have to be this way?" Act 4 She only appears once, and says ''"Is it over yet?" ''In her glitched form, with Kuroiyo behind her holding out a knife. 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*Sumishi Kanakiko # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*Hoshimi my older sister # About how many friends do you have? #*Only my sister, and Kuroiyo # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Not at all. Perhaps negative numbers. # What's your favourite drink? #*Green soda # What's your favourite food? #*Chocolate # What's your birthstone? #*Ruby # When is your birthday? #*July # What's your star sign? #*Cancer # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*Most of them... # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*The fact that they think they're above consequences. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #*I hate that I know I exist in a game. All my music practice would've been for nothing. # Where is your family from? #*Well... # Where were you born? #*Dude, personal info geez. # Are you usually early or late? #*Early # What's your favourite movie genre? #*Fantasy # What object couldn't you live without? #*My scarf # What's your dream car? #*Eww no don't want to drive # What would you rate 10/10? #*Hoshimi ;) # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*I mean, its also the unluckiest thing, but Its lucky. I know my whole world, is in a game, where everything can be reset, overwritten in an instance. # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Hopeless # Which website do you use most often? #*I use google, what else? # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*Hmm... maybe a piano, instead of a keyboard. # What would your dream room look like? #*Everything in it now, but with a piano, and maybe other instruments too. # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*Play instruments, or study. # What are you addicted to? #*Music # What's your biggest fear? #*Hoshimi being deleted # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #*No way. # What makes you really angry? #*The fact that the protaganist thinks he's above the consequences. # What would you do with a million dollars? #*Buy myself out of this game! # What's your main hobby? #*Music, or sudying to get into a good junior high. # What's your favourite scent ever? #*Fresh Limes # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*A Snake # What's your favourite quote? #*"Just deal with it." # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*Stolen a keyboard. # What's your least favourite food? #*Any Vanilla flavored thing. # What's your least favourite drink? #*Milk # What's your favourite school subject? #*Maths # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*I don't eat breakfast # What's your allowance? #*I don't have one. Im ten # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* Hoshimi. # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*Short, since Hoshimi is my only friend, and Kuroiyo is the same height # What's your most precious treasure? #*My Scarf # What's your special skill? #* Music... # What's your favourite colour? #*CHRISTMAS COLOURS # Where would you most like to live? #*Not in a game. # Who has affected your life most? #*My '''''fricking parents died on me. Thanks alot. # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #*Classical # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #*Neon Green! or Scarlet Red. # What's your favourite feature of your body? #*My fingers. Relationships Name||Who they are to Sumi || Opinion Hoshimi - Sister - "SHES THE BEST!! I CAn'T LIVE WITH OUT HER AND I WON'T LIVE WITHOUT HER." Daiana - Crush - "What am I supposed to do? I like her, I liker alot. She even said the same thing. But how am I supposed to say 'I like you too' without pannicking?! I for some reason actually TALK when she's around, but its just so hard! Why are relationships so hard?" Kuroiyo - Counterpart/Partner - "I love Kuroiyo as much as I love Hoshimi, But If I DO end up with someone, Kuroiyo would probs just still stay with me. Love triangle I guess? It really doesn't matter.... No one will like me, except for Hoshimi and Kuroiyo" Interests Talents Sumishi enjoys music, and can play a few instruments. She can play piano at a high level, and she can also play other instruments too. Art is a strong point too, although she doesn't own any paint brushes or anything. Pastime She practices her instruments, and occasionally draws or paints. She mainly goes to the library to study and read. Trivia Sumishi is the/one of the first OC to have a sibling relationship with another OC. Sumishi's sister is Hoshimi Kuroiyo is Sumishi's counterpart/partner. Daiana and Sumishi enjoy eachother's company Category:Original Characters